DESCRIPTION: (From The Applicant's Abstract) The purpose of this effort is to develop a multi-use memory aid designed for the elderly user. During Phase I, memory aid design requirements for the elderly will be identified through human factors engineering analysis. The physical, physiological and cognitive capabilities and limitations of seniors, as well as their preferences for memory aid functions, will be gleaned from a questionnaire and interview. Further inputs will come from testing and evaluating currently available memory aids with elderly users. Results will provide the basis for tradeoff criteria for memory aid interface concepts. These will lead to an optimal interface design specifications for a memory aid designed specifically for the elderly user. During Phase II the design will be prototyped and user-tested. Memory aids for the aged will enable seniors to maintain their independence, and continue to lead more active, healthy lives. The uses for memory aids include medication scheduling, proper and safe utilization of household equipment and appliances, and interactions with the outside world. Long-term care insurance companies view memory aids as a means for beneficiaries to delay nursing home care. The National Council on Seniors Housing-NAHB expressed interest in the memory aid interface as an innovation that helps the elderly live independent, satisfying lives.